


Bergamo

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Elio/Oliver from Bergamo's point of view.





	Bergamo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts).



> Thank you, Anna, for your much appreciated input! <333333333456

I am Love 

I'm in the walls you tumble against when you dance. 

I'm the stone and tiled roofs that catch your voices  
and throw their echo around my corners.  
(I sent the music your way.)

I live in the church you turn into a dance floor for the length of a song, 

and in the bells that sound out your last night together. 

I am the boulder you rest on  
and don't even mind the splash of your vomit hitting me. 

I spit the water you clean yourself with. 

I keep my lights bright around you while you kiss,  
and let my shadows, unnoticed, wrap you up gently. 

I prop you up, so you can stop thinking now;  
give in, fall in, fall through

I become part of your story.  
Remember me like Vienna, Paris or Rome. 

Don't underestimate our history. 

The morning comes unbidden (no matter what)  
Its light finds me, too: it paints me blue  
as you look on or still dream.  
I'll still be here long after you've gone  
(I live on, no matter what)

I've been waiting for you, don't you know that?  
(Don't be afraid)

Come back and find me here  
Find what you left of you here  
Find what you made of you here 

Go on and be what you became here 

You will take me with you wherever you go.  
When you turn around you'll find I never left you.

My walls still hold you up  
with every crack I got  
with every crack you got  
I will welcome you back  
(I hope you know you never left.)


End file.
